The Saga Collection (toyline)
The Saga Collection is Hasbro's action figure line from 2006. = History = ---- The line included seventy-four figures in its basic assortment. __TOC__ ---- = Action Figures = ---- Basic Wave 1 "Battle of Carkoon" *SAGA 001 [[Princess Leia (Boushh Disguise) (85801)|Princess Leia (Boushh Disguise)]] *SAGA 002 Han Solo *SAGA 003 Bib Fortuna *SAGA 004 Barada *SAGA 005 Chewbacca *SAGA 006 Boba Fett Wave 2 "Battle of Hoth" *SAGA 007 General Veers *SAGA 008 Major Bren Derlin *SAGA 009 AT-AT Driver *SAGA 010 R2-D2 *SAGA 011 Snowtrooper *SAGA 012 General Rieekan *SAGA 013 Darth Vader *SAGA 014 Power Droid Wave 3 "Battle of Geonosis" *SAGA 015 Sora Bulq *SAGA 016 Sun Fac *SAGA 017 [[C-3PO with Battle Droid Head (85982)|C-3PO with Battle Droid Head]] *SAGA 018 Poggle the Lesser *SAGA 019 Yoda *SAGA 020 Jango Fett *SAGA 021 [[Scorch Republic Commando (85987)|Scorch Republic Commando]] Wave 4 Wave 4a "Battle of Coruscant" *SAGA 022 Firespeeder Pilot *SAGA 023 Lushros Dofine *SAGA 025 Anakin Skywalker *SAGA 027 Holographic Ki-Adi-Mundi *SAGA 028 Obi-Wan Kenobi *SAGA 029 Foul Moudama *SAGA 030 General Grievous Wave 4b "Battle of Utapau" *SAGA 024 Clone Commander Cody *SAGA 026 Clone Trooper Wave 5 "Escape from Mos Eisley" *SAGA 031 Momaw Nadon *SAGA 032 R5-D4 *SAGA 033 Hem Dazon *SAGA 034 Garindan *SAGA 035 Han Solo *SAGA 036 Luke Skywalker *SAGA 037 Sandtrooper Wave 6 "Bespin Confession" *SAGA 038 Darth Vader Wave 7 "Battle of Endor" *SAGA 039 Chief Chirpa *SAGA 040 Moff Jerjerrod *SAGA 041 Death Star Gunner *SAGA 042 [[C-3PO with Ewok Throne (86940)|C-3PO with Ewok Throne]] *SAGA 043 Emperor Palpatine *SAGA 044 Luke Skywalker *SAGA 045 Darth Vader *SAGA 046 Rebel Trooper Wave 8 "Battle of Naboo" *SAGA 047 Obi-Wan Kenobi *SAGA 048 Holographic Darth Maul *SAGA 049 Rep Been *SAGA 050 Naboo Soldier *SAGA 051 Dud Bolt & Mars Guo *SAGA 052 Gragra Wave 9 *SAGA 053 Sith Training Darth Maul *SAGA 054 [[Chewbacca with Electronic C-3PO (87322)|Chewbacca with Electronic C-3PO]] *SAGA 055 Kit Fisto *SAGA 056 Holographic Clone Commander Cody *SAGA 057 [[Clone Trooper 442nd Siege Battalion (87327)|Clone Trooper 442nd Siege Battalion]] *SAGA 058 R5-J2 *SAGA 059 [[Clone Trooper Fifth Fleet Security (87329)|Clone Trooper Fifth Fleet Security]] *SAGA 060 Clone Trooper Sergeant *SAGA 061 Super Battle Droid *SAGA 062 Battle Droids Wave 10 "Repacks" *SAGA 063 Holographic Obi-Wan Kenobi *SAGA 064 Clone Commander Appo *SAGA 065 Elite Corps Clone Trooper *SAGA 066 [[R4-K5 Darth Vader's Astromech Droid (87346)|R4-K5 Darth Vader's Astromech Droid]] *SAGA 067 Padmé Amidala *SAGA 068 Combat Engineer Clone Trooper *SAGA 069 Yarael Poof Wave 11 "Wal*Mart Exclusives" *SAGA 070 Aurra Sing *SAGA 071 Kitik Keed'kak *SAGA 072 Nabrun Leids & Kabe *SAGA 073 Labria *SAGA 074 [[R4-M6 Mace Windu's Astromech Droid (87354)|R4-M6 Mace Windu's Astromech Droid]] Exclusive *501st Stormtrooper San Diego ComicCon *Clone Trooper Toys 'Я' Us *General Grievous: Demise of Grievous Target *Shadow Stormtrooper Star Wars Shop Pack-In Figurines Heroes *Han Solo *Luke Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Queen Amidala *Rebel Trooper *Yoda Villains *Boba Fett *Count Dooku *Darth Maul *Darth Sidious *Darth Vader *Stormtrooper Greatest Battles * 1 of 14 501st Legion Trooper * 2 of 14 AT-TE Tank Gunner * 3 of 14 C-3PO * 4 of 14 Count Dooku * 5 of 14 Royal Guard * 6 of 14 Padmé * 7 of 14 R4-G9 * 8 of 14 Kit Fisto * 9 of 14 Wookiee Warrior *10 of 14 R2-D2 *11 of 14 Shock Trooper *12 of 14 Obi-Wan Kenobi *13 of 14 Emperor Palpatine *14 of 14 Clone Commander Heroes & Villains * 1 of 12 Darth Vader * 2 of 12 Anakin Skywalker * 3 of 12 Yoda * 4 of 12 Clone Commander Bacara * 5 of 12 Clone Trooper * 6 of 12 [[Clone Pilot (Shadow Pilot) (87187)|Clone Pilot (Shadow Pilot)]] * 7 of 12 Chewbacca * 8 of 12 Obi-Wan Kenobi * 9 of 12 General Grievous *10 of 12 Mace Windu *11 of 12 R2-D2 *12 of 12 Destroyer Droid Ultimate Galactic Hunt Figures *SAGA 002 Han Solo *SAGA 006 Boba Fett *SAGA 009 AT-AT Driver *SAGA 011 Snowtrooper *SAGA 013 Darth Vader *SAGA 021 [[Scorch Republic Commando (85987)|Scorch Republic Commando]] *SAGA 024 Clone Commander Cody *SAGA 025 Anakin Skywalker *SAGA 028 Obi-Wan Kenobi *SAGA 030 General Grievous Vintage Celebrate the legendary Star Wars films that changed the universe forever, with The Saga Collection. This collection brings to life the incredible story of good versus evil that captured our imagination and took us to a galaxy far, far away. The finest re-creations of the iconic Star Wars heroes and villains are back with incredible detail and premium features to commemorate each epic tale in the Star Wars saga. And, as a tribute to the dedication of Star Wars fans everywhere, we are re-releasing elements of the original packaging that harken back to the creation of Star Wars action figures, which began over 25 years ago with the Original Trilogy. May the Force be with you! *Biker Scout *[[Bossk (Bounty Hunter) (87308)|Bossk (Bounty Hunter)]] *Greedo *[[Han Solo (Hoth Outfit) (87307)|Han Solo (Hoth Outfit)]] *[[Han Solo (in Trench Coat) (87062)|Han Solo (in Trench Coat)]] *[[IG-88 (Bounty Hunter) (87309)|IG-88 (Bounty Hunter)]] *[[Imperial Stormtrooper (Hoth Battle Gear) (87305)|Imperial Stormtrooper (Hoth Battle Gear)]] *[[Luke Skywalker (Bespin Fatigues) (87306)|Luke Skywalker (Bespin Fatigues)]] *Luke Skywalker: X-Wing Pilot *[[Princess Leia Organa (in Combat Poncho) (87304)|Princess Leia Organa (in Combat Poncho)]] *Sand People Exclusive *Darth Vader Woolworths Mail-Away *[[George Lucas (in Stormtrooper Disguise) (87069)|George Lucas (in Stormtrooper Disguise)]] Hasbro ---- = Multipacks = ---- Basic Exclusive *Astromech Droid Pack Series I Entertainment Earth *Astromech Droid Pack Series II Entertainment Earth *Episode III Gift Pack Woolworths (UK) *Episode III Jedi Knights Argos *Lucas Collector's Set Star Wars Shop *[[Separation of the Twins I (87012)|Separation of the Twins Infant Luke Skywalker with Obi-Wan Kenobi]] Wal*Mart *[[Separation of the Twins II (87013)|Separation of the Twins Infant Leia Organa with Bail Organa]] Wal*Mart Mail-Away *Early Bird Figures Hasbro & Wal*Mart Battle Packs *Battle Above the Sarlaac *Jedi vs. Darth Sidious *Sith Lord Attack Exclusive *The Hunt for Grievous Toys 'Я' Us *Mace Windu's Attack Battalion Target *Skirmish in the Senate Target Commemorative Collections (DVD) Exclusive Wal*Mart *Commemorative Episode IV DVD Collection *Commemorative Episode V DVD Collection *Commemorative Episode VI DVD Collection Screen Scenes Exclusive *Death Star Briefing Previews *Hunt for the Millennium Falcon Bounty Hunter Pack Previews *Republic Commando Delta Squad Star Wars Shop ---- = Vehicles = ---- Basic *Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *Darth Vader's TIE Advanced x1 Fighter *General Grievous' Wheel Bike *Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter *Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter Exclusive *[[Endor AT-AT (87143)|Endor AT-AT (All Terrain Armored Transport)]] Toys 'Я' Us *Imperial Shuttle Target *Kit Fisto's Jedi Starfighter Target *Luke Skywalker's X-Wing Fighter Toys 'Я' Us *Republic Gunship Toys 'Я' Us *Rogue Two Snowspeeder Target *TIE Fighter Target *TIE Fighter Toys 'Я' Us Category:Hasbro Toy Lines‎